Son Goku
|-|Base= |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan 2= |-|Super Saiyan 3= |-|Super Saiyan God= |-|Super Saiyan Blue= |-|SSBKK= |-|SSBKKX10= |-|SSJBKKx20= |-|Ultra Instinct -Sign-= ] |-|Ultra Instinct= Summary Son Goku is the main protagonist of the manga and anime series Dragon Ball, he is a Saiyan raised on Earth, as he was sent there from planet Vegeta. Goku has gained many transformations as the series progresses such as Super Saiyan. Power and Stats Tier: Low 5-B, 5-B '''with Kaioken | Likely '''low 4-C, Higher as a Super Saiyan | High 4-C '''| '''4-B to 4-A | 3-A, Likely High 3-A | '''Likely '''High 3-A | Low 2-C Name: Son Goku, birth name is Kakarot Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 46 to 49 years-old currently Classification: Alien, Saiyan, Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Chi Manipulation, Aura, Martial Arts, Telepathy (Though has not been seen to use it offensively), Afterimage Creation, Can increase his overall stats by transforming into a Super Saiyan or using Kaioken to multiply his power, Cannot be sensed by anything lesser than a god, Ki Absorption, Resistance to Time Stop (as SSBKx10) and Existence Erasure, Light Manipulation through solar flare, Teleportation and Dimensional Travel (Instant Transmission), Life Support, Immortality (Temporarily Type 7, until Resurrection in Saiyan Saga and Buu Saga) Attack Potency: Small Planet level, Planet level with Kaioken (Has been able to fight Raditz and hold him off, and has also been able to defeat Nappa with Kaioken) | Likely Small Star level, Higher as a Super Saiyan (Has fought with Final Form Frieza 50% and still stand up against him, and has also dominated Frieza Full Power when he turned Super Saiyan) | Large Star level (Has fought evenly with Perfect Cell) | Solar System level To Multi Solar System level '''(Has been stated to be far above Gohan, and stronger than a non-serious Fat Buu, and has also stated that he could of beaten Kid Buu earlier) | '''Universe level, likely High Universe level (Fought against Beerus as a Super Saiyan God only to lock fists onto each other that could have made the whole universe collapse, and capable of turning into a new version of a Super Saiyan god named Super Saiyan Blue) | Likely High Universe level '(Spent 3 years in the room of spirit and time) | '''Universe level+ '(Shook the infinite World of Void and fought with Jiren, who was confirmed to be stronger than the Gods of Destruction and anyone else the Z-Fighters have faced) '''Speed: Sub Relativistic with Kaioken (Has defeated Raditz, and also casually defeated Nappa with Kaioken) | FTL, FTL with Kaioken and FTL reactions, FTL+ as SS (Has kept pace with Frieza as Kaioken, and is potentially faster than Frieza in his Super Saiyan Form) | FTL+ '''(Has fought evenly with Perfect Cell) | '''Massively FTL (Able to fight against Buu at this pace of speed) | Massively FTL+ (Fought against a semi-serious Beerus,) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown, Likely Class T Striking Strength: Class XJ '''| '''Class XGJ | Class XTJ | Class XPJ | Universe Class, likely High Universe Class | Likely High Universal | Universal+ Durability: Small Planet level '''(Can tank Raditz's attacks) | Likely '''Small Star level, Higher as a SS (Tanked many of Frieza's attacks in base form, and shrugged them off as a SS) | Large Star level (Capable of fighting toe to toe with Perfect Cell) | Solar System level To Multi Solar System level '''| '''Universe level (Able to tank Beerus' attacks), likely High Universe level | Likely High Universe level ' '(spent 3 Years in the room of spirit and time) | Universe level+ Stamina: '''Very high, however when he uses Kaioken his stamina drops, as well as using Super Saiyan 3 he starts to have strain in his body and cannot hold it for much longer. '''Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Goku has a mastery of martial arts, and is a combat genius in combat intellect. And has many years of fighting many types of enemies, giving him a thing or two on how to fight a unique enemy as he can think about his attacks and use strategies. Weaknesses: He is quite naive and wants to fight his opponents at their prime, cannot survive in the vacuum of space and Super Saiyan 3 drains his energy. Kaioken also strains his body, and as well as the Spirit Bomb gaining too much time to charge. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Saiyan Saga | Namek/Frieza Saga | Cell Saga | Buu Saga | Battle of Gods | Universe 6 | Ultra instinct Note: This is the adult and grown version if you are looking for Kid Son Goku from Dragon Ball here. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Chi Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Resistance Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Parents Category:Transformation Users Category:Male Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Aliens Category:Afterimage Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Mind Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Life Support Users Category:Humanoids Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Saiyans Category:Iconic Characters Category:Fusion Users Category:Immortals